


I put a spell on you

by AgAzin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgAzin/pseuds/AgAzin
Summary: Queenie just could not stay there while the rain was falling.Just a few sentences.





	I put a spell on you

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this happened when was raining and all the no-maj must to forget all the magic.
> 
> English is not my maternal language.

Jacob walked on his back getting under the magical rain without stopping seeing  them. Actually while still was seeing her.  
  
 "I don't want to forget you, I don't  want to forget you ..."  
  
It was as if he was screaming inside Queenie's head. She didn't want this to happen, she didn't want to leave Jacob's life, his memories.  
  
 "I do not want to forget you, Queenie ..."  
  
He closed his eyes, he didn't want to see her cry. He knew that this was the way it should be. No. Actually it should not be like that, they could be happy, but good things never happened to him. Queenie couldn't stay in her place while she listened to him in her mind, took the first step and everything else was inertia.  
  
Jacob deserved that all the good that could happen to him actually happened to him. He was a good, hardworking, committed, respectful and affectionate man. His thoughts were so gentle, so fair and so honest, reflected exactly in his actions. She didn't  want the both of them to be strangers again, she didn't  want him to forget her because she didn't want to forget him.  
Reading minds was sometimes a gift and sometimes a punishment, her own mind  stayed in last place very often but this  time there was that thought, strong and getting bigger second by second . She felt something for him and knew what kind of feelings he had for her, this had not happened before, not to her, not to him either.  
  
 "The bad memories will go away, but the good ones will be as if you had dreamed them. You will remember me Jacob"  
  
 She didn't  say it out loud, not even as a whisper, she just wanted it with all her heart and it was the only voice in his head when she kissed him.  
They say love is the most powerful force, and Newt had also said that the Obliviate spell in this rain were very effective, she should only wait for the best to win.


End file.
